Existing systems for setting or resetting operating parameters of light fixtures are ineffective. It is difficult to commission/install light fixtures so they operate efficiently because ambient light levels at the install site are difficult to predict. In addition, it s also difficult to acquire accurate ambient light measurements during and after installation.